And there is Sweetness in Your Touch
by sidereusluna
Summary: bunch of nsfw request drabbles from my tumblr @sidereusluna
1. deny me all you like: marcoace

**yeah guess im doing reqs now?**

 _"I always wanted a pet. Now I have you." and/or "Please, please, let me come…"? with marco having a cute pet ;P_ requested by anon

 **warnings: pet play, overstimulation, orgasm denial/delay, toys**

 **mar/ace**

* * *

"I always wanted a pet," Marco says slowly, his hand combing through Ace's hair, and Ace can't help but lean into the gentle touch of his hand, eyes flickering closed. "And now I have you. So much prettier and so much better behaved."

Marco's hand tightens in his hair, pulling to the point of pain, and Ace groans, neck pulled into an almost uncomfortable stretch backward. His eyes have sharpened, tracing the jut of Ace's adam's apple, bobbing in his throat. "Most of the time."

"Please-" Ace whines breathlessly, warmth and embarrassment squirming in his stomach as he begs, "Please, Marco, let me-"

"Ah, pets don't speak." Marco chides, then sighs, eyes falling from Ace and to the remote in his hands. Ace's breath hitches in anticipation before Marco's even touched a single button, but his trepidation is well founded; the butt plug only increases its vibrations, making Ace's thighs shake and clench, straining against the tight chords of rope laced around his muscles.

He squirms, hands clenching and spasming around nothing but air behind his back, and feels hot tears prick at his eyes, the overstimulation too much to bear. Hitched gasps escape from his throat, and he can feel precum dribbling over his cock and over the cock ring resting tight around the bottom of his shaft. He bites his lip, trying not to bed, and Marco's hand rests against his sweat-flushed cheek, cold fingertips tracing his lips and his cheekbones.

"Pet, you promised to be good for me," he says, sounding so disappointed that Ace's chest ties itself in knots, and he whines pathetically, pressing into Marco's hand. "You promised not to come until I told you, and you were doing _so_ well before, following every other order."

He wants to say _sorry._ He wants to beg for forgiveness. He wants to cum so bad that he's sure that when he does he's going to pass out.

But all he can do is whine, eyes squeezed shut against the tight coil in his belly.

Marco's hand slips down Ace's cheek, tracing slowly over his neck and his chest, outlining the strained muscle of Ace's abdomen and his bent thighs before finally, _finally_ resting on Ace's cock. He almost sobs, hips jolting into Marco's grin, and Marco can't stop a pleased hum. Ace can see it in his eyes, the dance of arousal and longing, trying to figure out how far to edge him, and it makes his toes curl, pressing forwards into Marco's grasp.

"Five minutes," Marco says finally, his fingertips tracing light patterns onto Ace's cock, and his breath stutters in his throat when Marco's hands grasp the cock ring, so close to freedom-

"Five minutes, without cuming, and then you'll have proven yourself my perfect pet again, hm?"

And this time Ace does sob, thighs pressed so hard together that they've gone numb, and Marco's fingers work off the ring, easy and careful against his cock, but there's still too much pressure, still to much constant vibration scoring across his back, and he _aches-_

He can't, he can't, he _can't_ -

Ace comes hard with a broken sob, head bent forwards to his thighs and sweaty hair swinging in front of his eyes, but he knows he can't have lasted.

He knows, because Marco still hasn't turned off the toy, is still letting the buzz roll through Ace's body, coaxing his cock into hardness again no matter how much it hurts.

"We'll have to go again," Marco says, and he sighs and sounds disappointed but when Ace raises his head, his body shaking, he can see how Marco's lips are twitching with mischief. "Poor little pet."

* * *

 **cool reminder that im an attention whore and positive validation is Great aka leave reviews thnx**

 **also go check out tamrian bc their content is Great and fun to read lol**

 **im at .com if youre so inclined i guess**


	2. I Spy With my Camera Lens: marsabace

**"[text] I spy with my little eye someone who looks very good in that underwear" and "[text] Don't move, you look beautiful in these pictures I'm taking."?** requested by anon

 **warnings/tags:** voyeurism / exhibitionism , lingerie, texting

 **ship(s):** sab/mar sab/ace

* * *

Sabo looks up from his homework as his phone beeps. The cheery light of the kitchen table makes it hard to see before the backlight adjusts, but when it does Sabo feels his heart skip a beat.

 **[UNKNOWN]** _I spy with my little eye someone who looks very good in that underwear._

Sabo shifts and pushes his thighs together, leaning back in his chair, and said underwear bunches around his cock. The lace doesn't scratch, too finely patterned to even think about it, and Sabo bites his lip as he composes his reply.

 **[SABO]** _You are the one who bought it for me_

 **[SABO]** _I should hope you thought I'd look pretty in it_

It doesn't even take a moment for a reply to come back, and Sabo's stomach coils with flattered heat.

 **[UNKNOWN]** _but you always exceed every expectation_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _oh don't move, you look so pretty in these pictures_

Sabo turns to the open window, eyebrow cocked, then flicks his tongue through the spread V of his fingers. He can almost imagine the laughter that accompanies the next text, but the ones after have his breath catching.

 **[UNKNOWN]** _oo, cheeky tonight_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _do you want me to do that?_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _I could pin your hips down and lick and pinch and bite until I wouldn't even have to touch you and your pretty little ass would twitch_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _I could lick with tiny flicks of my tongue, and you'd beg me for more_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _I bet I could make you come just doing that_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _I bet I could make you come twice_

Sabo's toes curl, and his heels brace against the floor. His leg jumps, but that does little to help how his cock is stiffening in the lace.

 **[UNKNOWN]** _god you're pretty_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _won't you move just a little so I can get a better picture of you?_

He shifts, pushing his chair out slowly and turning to the kitchen window, and almost immediately gets,

 **[UNKNOWN]** _oh gorgeous you're a blessing_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _come on, will you spread your legs for me? Just a bit, just so I can see your pretty cock all wrapped in lace_

A groan falls from his throat, and Sabo's head tips back. He's careful letting his legs spread open, barely able to stop himself from rutting in the air, but knows that it's been caught when he gets sent,

 **[UNKNOWN]** _don't hold back, you know I hate it when you do that. I love watching you, seeing every little thing you do_

His heel smacks against the floor as he braces himself, his bare foot skidding across the floorboards, and through the open window he catches the glint of a camera from across the street. It makes his heart pound, head dizzy and light, and his hips buck again. It won't be liked if he presses his thighs back together, no matter how much he wants too, and so he leaves his hardening cock on display, knowing the camera will easily pick out the wet spot of precum decorating the front of the lace.

 **[UNKNOWN]** _do you want me there?_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _or do you want pretty pictures of you and your boytoy going at it?_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _just think, he could bend you over the table, snap that garter against your thigh, and I'd make sure to get the red mark on your leg, and his face as he did it_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _or you could get him to put you on the windowsill, his hands around your waist, and I'd get such a pretty shot of you in the light, his cock up your ass_

Sabo fumbles for his phone, switching contacts with ease, and is surprised by the somehow coherent text he manages to send.

 **[SABO]** _ace get out of the fucking bathroom and come fuck me already or I'm getting Marco to do it_

 **[SABO]** _NOW_

 **[UNKNOWN]** _I knew that lace was a good idea_

Sabo grins, his bare throat exposed, and he can almost imagine the shutter clicking.

* * *

 **Marco's the photographer btw, he has two phones and one number Sabo just leaves as 'unknown' and mar/ace let him bc they know it makes him hot and bothered. Marco & Ace switch sometimes but Marco's the only one who takes nice photos.**

 **Ace is just good at getting sabo to come in his fucking pants**

 **cool reminder that i dont update w/o reviews so thnx to those who have left them and if youre too shy reminder guest / anon is a Great Feature. also if you want to see more of a specific thing i need a specific scenario and its easier for me to keep prompts organised on sidereusluna so come hmu there babes**


	3. your sweet mouth: saboace

**"What's in it for me?" Fake!relationship! omg!**! requested by anon

 **warnings/tags** : lol like nothing they're just talking. references to blowjobs tho. unestablished relationship/relationship developments

 **ships** : sabo/ace

xxx

"I need a date for the ball next week," Sabo said, looking up from his phone. "Koala canceled, and she was my only reason for being semi-responsible at this thing, so now I'm going to fuck with _everyone_."

Ace hid a snort, his grin stretching wide on his face. "Sounds fun," he said, then looked at Sabo sideways. "But what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a blowjob?" Sabo suggested, and Ace stopped in the middle of the street, his cheeks burning red.

" _What_?" he yelped, and Sabo stopped to turn and look at Ace. "No, I meant like, lunch or something!"

Sabo blinked, then pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "That would be more normal, wouldn't it."

Ace groaned and buried his face in one hand. "Yeah, 'bo."

Sabo hummed thoughtfully, and when Ace finally jogged to his side, started walking again with no other random interruptions.

Then, he said, "I do still want to give you a blowjob though."

Ace heaved in an unsteady breath, forcing himself not to think about Sabo on his knees. "Can I say 'I'll think about it'?"

"Can I say that if you agree to be my fake boyfriend I'm probably going to see if I can make you my real boyfriend?"

"Or you can just ask me," Ace pointed out, and Sabo turned to look at him.

"Hey, Ace," he said, and Ace felt a rueful groan build in the back of his throat, his lips twitching into a smile. "Will you be my real boyfriend?"

"Yeah Sabo. I'll be your real boyfriend."

xxx

 **so blunt, sabo.** **anyway ace agrees to let sabo give him a handjob behind the stage at the ball. sabo says a blowjob will be neater but ace disagrees and then has to live with his Huge Fucking Mistake and sticky thighs and a mess in his pants for the last few hours of the party** **review**


	4. Never Let You Catch Your Breath: saboace

**"Are you sure that's going to fit?" + ace?** requested by _anon_

 **warnings/tags:** toys, stomach bulge, sabo's fucking flirty-af tongue, size kink/size queen ace

 **ship:** sabace / marace

* * *

"Are you sure that's going to fit?"

"Oh no." Sabo said, lips twisted in a maniac grin that made Ace's heart skip a beat. "But isn't that the fun of it?"

"No, the fun of it is not splitting my ass in half," he grumbled, and Sabo laughed, grabbing another bottle of lube.

" _You're_ the one who wanted to practice," Sabo said as he coated the dildo further, the slick gel gleaming in the lights, and Ace swallowed hard.

"I was not expecting Monster dick's baby."

"Monster baby's dick," Sabo sniggered, and Ace groaned, shifting and trying to hide the fact that his own dick was already half hard. Granted, Sabo had been helping him stretch for the past hour, but the sight of the toy Sabo had bought did little to help the coils of anticipation building in his stomach. "So?" Sabo asked, careful and cautious, and Ace nodded.

"Green light," he said, tone twisted in a joke, and Sabo walked closer, nudging apart Ace's knees. "It's really not that hard to remember, they're just traffic- _oh my god!"_

No preemption, no preamble; Ace found his ass clenching around the dildo before he had time to even think, spiked ridges pricking his inside and making him squirm, head tilted back in delight. He felt full, pressure resting heavy against his prostrate and sending sparks zinging through him with every minuet shift-

And there was still more to go. "Jesus _christ_ Marco's dick is not as big as this," Ace groaned, shifting carefully to try and adjust, and Sabo set an easy, slow pace, barely rocking it forwards and making Ace's voice dissolve into groans.

"No," Sabo said, his hand finding Ace's side to help keep him steady, "but you're such a fucking size queen I figured you'd still have fun." He kissed across Ace's open mouth, and Ace panted against his lips, barely able to concentrate for long enough to return the favour. "Besides," he added in an easy whisper against Ace's lips, "Marco has the added benefit of being a hell of a lot easier to coax out of control."

As if to prove his point, Sabo slowed even further, the steady drag of the dildo still filling Ace to the brim and creeping forwards inch by inch.

Fuck, it felt like he was breaking.

Ace writhed, elbows locked behind him, and choked on nothing but air, his ass stretched painfully tight. "Sabo-" he pleaded, and heard Sabo give a soothing mumble, his thumb gently massaging the rim of Ace's abused ass.

"C'mon, Ace. Practice makes perfect. And you love jumping into things." Ace saw him grin, his next words coming out on a laugh. "The bigger the better."

" _God_ you suck," he said, and Sabo shrugged.

"I could very easily do that too, but I think you'd kill me if you had to fit this _and_ deal with overstimulation."

Ace groaned, already imagining the scenario, and his cock pulsed, hot and insistent. He tilted his head to glare. "Fucking _hell_ Sabo!"

"You are very rude to someone who is only trying to help," Sabo tutted, and then suddenly, with a brutal thrust, he'd shoved the rest of dildo into Ace's ass. Ace _screamed,_ his voice pulled from him and body shoved into an arch, and Sabo grinned. "See? I could be doing a worse job."

Ace's words fell in useless tangles, begs and pleads nonsensical, and Ace could barely hear what Sabo had said, He could feel the bulge in his fucking _stomach,_ pressing tight against his insides, and choked on nothing but air, gagging.

Sabo's lips pressed against the bulge, soft and easy, and it made Ace squirm, whimpering; but that only made it worse, shifting the dildo inside him and making him claw at the boxes he was sitting on. " _Fuck,"_ he managed to whisper, toes curling and uncurling, and Sabo grinned against his stomach, nuzzling against the dildo and making it move.

Ace's words dissolved in his mouth again, useless choked noises escaping him, and Sabo made a comforting noise in the back of his throat.

"See?" he said as Ace screwed his eyes shut and tried to remember how to breathe, "Isn't this fun?"

* * *

 **cool reminder to leave feedback bc i can see y'all reading and faving these lmao and feedback is important**


	5. needs to be met: marsab

**"I like making you wait." with a lot of begging maybe crying, sobbing too if u r up for it with marcosabo again, mak sabo cry pls thank u** requested by tamrian

 **warnings/tags:** orgasm dely/denial, toys

 **ship:** marsab

* * *

Marco's pencil tapped against his desk, and he hummed easily under his breath, working slowly through the pile of paperwork that Thatch had dumped on his desk this morning. It was late afternoon now, golden sunlight sending shafts across his dark wooden desk, and still warm enough that Marco was more than comfortable sitting in his chair.

And he had gotten the whole day free to work with one easy sentence.

" _Bet you can't stay hard all day._ "

With one last self-satisfied hum, Marco finished writing. Calmly, he put his pencil away, lining it up with the rest of his supplies, then pushed his chair back, standing and gathering up the files. It took a moment to reorganise the mess, and then Marco took another moment to stack them in neat piles, making sure every edge lined up nicely. Then, he reached his hand into his pocket, and, taking a sip of his still-warm tea, clicked the button.

Something shattered in the kitchen, and Marco grinned, tucking the small remote back in his pocket. With a casual jaunt to his step he left his office, still holding his tea in one hand, and leant against the door to the kitchen.

"Nasty mess," he said, taking in the sight of Sabo kneeling on the floor, his crotch pressed to close to the ground and hips moving in a stuttering rhythm, barely getting relief from the cold ground. His cock gleamed red, the tip coated in precum, and Marco watched as Sabo made to stroke it then stopped, his hands instead fastening around his shins.

"You're just being mean," Sabo said, then tilted his head back, sides rising and falling in a desperate swell, like the tides. His breath was heavy, weighted by arousal, and Marco wished he had his camera, marveling at the pretty sight.

Well, he could always go and get it if he wanted, he thought to himself, lips curving into a grin, but then he might miss how Sabo's breath kept hitching as he tried to stay in control.

"I like making you wait," Marco said, and Sabo turned to look at him, his eyes going wide as Marco pulled out his little remote again.

"No-" he started, voice twisted into a plead before he could stop it, but Marco had already clicked, and the buzz that filled the kitchen increased in intensity. " _Fuck,"_ Sabo swore, his lower lip bitten between his teeth, and he screwed his eyes closed, nails digging into his legs. His whole body shook, tremors racing along his skin, and Marco moved into the kitchen, skirting the plate Sabo had dropped so he could put his teacup in the sink.

Then, he bent before Sabo, giving him a smile full of teeth before casually picking up one of the larger pieces of porcelain. "You can be so clumsy sometimes, Sabo," he said teasingly, but Sabo could only groan in reply, his whole face screwed up in concentration. Marco stood, throwing the plate in the trash, and then repeated the notion, coming closer and closer to Sabo each time, picking out tears glittered on his red cheeks and his eyelashes, and how he'd torn off part of the skin of his lip.

Marco tutted, running his thumb along Sabo's lip, and Sabo leaned into his touch with a whine, his breath hot against Marco's wrist. "I-" he started, voice weak and shaking, and Marco couldn't help how he grinned at the sound of Sabo so _wrecked,_ "Marco, please, I-"

"Please what?" Marco said, interrupting him and throwing Sabo off balance, his train of thought obviously derailed.

He groaned, gnawing at his lip, shoulders rolled back and tensing, and then managed to gather himself enough to say, "I need, I _need-"_

"You need me to touch you?" Marco said, and Sabo _whined_ at the sensation of Marco's hand ghosting along his hip bones, desperate and heady.

"No!" he yelled, his eyes flaring open, and he heaved in huge, shuddering breaths, "Marco, no, no, I need- I need-" he groaned, low in his throat, and his hand flailed desperately before finding Marco's shirt collar, twisting the material tight around his fist. " _God,_ fuck, let me come, let me come-"

Marco, undeterred, looked at his watch. "You still have seven hours left, Sabo. All day means _all_ day." His lips twitched, but he schooled them into an innocent expression, asking in a tone pitched slightly higher than his usual voice, "Unless you want to give up?"

" _No_ ," Sabo snapped, instinctive and sharp, and Marco grinned.

"Then seven hours it is, yoi."

Sabo's hands twitched, but Marco unwound it from his collar with ease, standing and brushing off his pants.

"I just came to check on that plate, but I guess since you don't need my help, I'll go and work on some other things." Marco eyed Sabo's hand, still floating in the air, and watched as his fingers curled, his hand shaking. "Be good, Sabo," he warned, and Sabo's fingertips curled into a hard fist that he thunked against his thigh, knuckles driving into his muscle.

His attention still captivated on his knees, and body still shaking as vibrations raced through him, Marco grinned and reached into his pocket. _1, 2, 3, 4,_ and _1_ had proven easy, low and steady and just distracting enough throughout the day that Sabo shifted almost constantly.

 _2_ had made him shake enough that his knees went weak.

 _3_ had left him speechless.

Marco's lips curved as he pressed _4,_ and Sabo's breath hitched into a sudden sob, his shoulders sharp with how hard he panted. "Be good," he warned again, but Sabo could only give him back a strangled wail, rutting against the air and heaving in torturously deep breaths.

Maybe he _would_ go get his camera, and practice his photography just for a little while.


	6. Sweet Dreams and Bitter Thoughts: marsab

**so if ur reqs are open then "having a wet dream and calling the other's name during it" with marco and sabo? and let marco be the one having a wet dream ;)** requested by tamrian

 **warnings/tags:** masturbation, somnophilia, implication of unrequited feelings

 **ship:** mar/bo

* * *

"So Marco?" Sabo teased, his fingertips trailing down Marco's chest, "What did you want from me? I knew you had something planned when you suggested we share the bed, but I didn't expect-" he rolls his hips slowly, and Marco feels a groan escape his lips. It makes Sabo grin, his eyes dancing as he finishes with a pointed, "-this."

He can't speak properly, hands fitting against Sabo's hips, but Sabo laughs, obviously delighted with how easily he can make Marco speechless.

"Come on Marco," he says, pressing their chests together, grinding down on Marco's cock, the snap of his hips steady and hard, and Marco groans lowly, the feeling of hot breath dancing across his throat before Sabo shifts up, their noses bumping.

Still half in the throes of sleep, Marco lets his hand creep towards his crotch, sneaking under the band of his pajamas. His cock is already leaking, half-hard, and it only takes a moment before he's gasping softly, mind dancing with the sound of Sabo's tiny breathless hitches, how easily Sabo cups his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss that isn't the messy klink of teeth and tongue that Marco expected. It's hard, a press of their lips, but Sabo kisses him almost tenderly, fitting their mouths together like he never wants them to separate.

"Ugh- Sabo!" he whines, and his hips buck hard, eyes squeezed shut as he comes from the thought of Sabo's mouth on his.

From the couch on the other side of the room he hears a tired groan, and then Sabo's sleep croaky voice asks, "yeah? What?"

Marco's cheeks flush, sudden adrenaline waking him faster than cold water, and he bites the side of his cheek, flexing his hand and feeling sticky cum stretch between his fingers. "I-" he says, "uh, sorry. It was just a dream."

"Oh," Sabo says, then Marco hears blankets shift and Sabo yawns widely, mumbling, "Night, again?"

"Yeah, night yoi."

Just a dream, he thinks, and rolls over, trying to ignore the mess in his boxers and the fact that he'll never have Sabo kiss him as softly, as carefully, as adoringly, as he had in Marco's dream.

* * *

 **lmao pwp w/ a side of feelings LO L**


	7. and the heat is burning wild: marace

**[text] How are you feeling? I might have put something in your toothpaste… w/ aphrodisiac** requested by anon

 **warnings/tags:** aphrodisiacs, unknowingly ingesting aphrodisiacs, multiple orgasms, nipple play (ish), coming untouched, coming in pants

 **ship:** mar/ace, mainly ace tho lol

* * *

Ace groans, clutching at his head as he stumbles into his bedroom. He feels all sweaty, and prays he isn't coming down with the flu; Marco'd promised him a surprise, and Ace can't enjoy surprises if he's sneezing and coughing up phlegm every three seconds. He leans against the doorframe for a minute, the world spinning in a way that makes him dizzy before it seems to settle. Then, he hears his phone beep, and he groans, trying to coax himself into walking again.

Marco was out, some fancy dinner that he couldn't get out of even thought it was _their_ night, and Ace wished that he were back. Having Marco stroke cool hands across his forehead would feel _amazing_ right now, and even if they had to put Marco's surprise on hold, just being together was always nice.

Besides, Marco had promised to stay in the suit until Ace could strip him, and Ace had _so_ many plans for Marco's pretty silk tie.

His phone beeps again, and Ace pushes himself off the doorframe, stumbling into the side of his bed in an efforts to make it to his bedside table. The sheets feel so nice- so cool and soft-

He shakes his head, knowing that people didn't usually text or call him unless it was an emergency, and manages to grab his phone with only a little fumbling, finally collapsing on his bed when he has it. The screen is blurry, words swimming in little black and white shapes, and he heaves in a breath, feeling his chest rise and fall and sweat streak his sides. Even the sheets are starting to get hot, and he knows he'll have to move soon lest he lay in a puddle of his own sweat.

 **[MARCO]** _How are you feeling_?

 **[MARCO]** _I might have put something in your toothpaste._

He groans, tongue tracing his teeth, and the faint sweetness he'd mused over in the bathroom earlier comes back, tingling on his lips. His hands shake as he fumbles for his phone, and he rolls over, trying to press his hot chest against the sheets. His nipples, hardened into red, sensitive buds, catch against the sheets, and a gasp flies from his throat before he can stop it.

He whines, squirming, but that only makes it worse, and he closes his eyes tightly, face screwed up as he pants, breath coming in hard, hitched gasps. Ace has to force himself to stop, muscles tight, and thankfully when he opens his eyes again the words have stopped swimming so much and he manages to type,

 **[ACE]** _what did you do?_

 **[MARCO]** _I did say I was sorry for not being there. And that I had a surprise._

He groans, fidgeting again, and whines escape him before he can make them stop. Every part of him is _burning,_ sweet and hot and sensitive, and the sheets are starting to feel so _good,_ blissfully, blissfully cold against his skin. His phone slips from his grasp and he finds himself clenching at the blankets, rutting uselessly as pathetic whimpers escape his mouth. It hurts, but it hurts so _nice,_ it hurts in a way that has him biting his lip, squirming against the sheets for more pressure, and then he's coming in his pants and his thighs are cold and sticky.

But he's still hot.

And he's still hard.

Holy _fuck._

Ace whines again, questing hand barely managing to grab his phone admist the tangled sheets, and his hands shake as he types out,

 **[ACE]** _what the fuck was your surprise?_

 **[MARCO]** _I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get bored without me_

He moves, slow and steady against the sheets, heedless of how sticky his pants are, the friction bliss on his aching cock, and clenches his hand hard around his phone when he comes again. Useless noises build in his throat, and he curls up, thighs clenched tight as his cock pulses. Marco's little call icon shows up on his screen, and he heaves in a shaky breath before he answers, trying to move as little as possible but feel his breath hitch as sheets slide across his tingling skin.

"Ace?" Marco asks, so smooth and easy, and Ace whines at the sound, wrapping his hand around his cock. He shudders, knowing the grip is too tight, but not wanting to cum yet _again_ in less than a minute.

" _Come home_ ," he begs, and is surprised with wrecked his voice already sounds.

"Oh pretty boy," Marco says, sounding pitying and sad and Ace _whines,_ desperate, "you know this meeting is important, I told you I couldn't get out of it, yoi."

Ace chokes, hand clenching even tighter around his cock, but cum is already dribbling over his knuckles, and his toes curl, stomach clenched tight to stop himself coming. " _Please,_ Marco-"

"Ah, Ace," Marco says, chiding, and Ace swallows it back, hips snapping into his hand. He comes again with a hitched sob, and Marco makes a soothing noise through the phone, crackly but sweet. Ace's heart is pounding, sweat staining the sheets, and the room feels too hot, stuffy and humid against his skin. "I'll be home when I can. Be a good boy for me, hm?"

Ace whines slowly, head in a jolting nod, and Marco seems to take his silence for the agreement it is. "I love you," he says, and Ace can't help but scoff.

"I could use more than just that right now," he retorts, head tilted back and shoulders pressed into the bed as he tries to resist the urge to jerk himself off again, and Marco laughs.

He hangs up, and Ace is left to squirm.

* * *

 **thoughts for marco when marco gets home lol:**

 **ace and his face is stained with tears and he's begging so easy and his pajama pants are a fucking mess and he's red faced and sweaty and still _stillstillstill_ writhing on the bedsheets and marco kisses his open, panting mouth and ace can only whine, latching on to Marco's shoulders and digging his nails in so he doesn't touch his cock again bc jfc it hurts. and marco manages to get him off just by palming/kissing his chest and ace just sobs bc he's so oversensitised at this point.**

 **Marco has scratches on his shoulders for weeks and Ace won't talk to him abt it bc he's grumpy but he keeps the toothpaste**

 **ofc also fun to think abt accidentally misplacing the tooth paste and marco uses it and ace is laughing at him and teasing him relentlessly and marco's trying not to make a sound but also holy fuck that stuff is effective. trying to fuck ace but he's barely able to move and so ace does all the work and gets marco off so many times and in so many ways that marco basically passes tf out when the aphrodisiac works out of his system 👌**

 **also a fun point to think abt if you want mar/ace/bo is long distance boyfriend sabo and oops we accidentally left the tooth paste in the guest bathroom and sab went looking for some and used it well at least sabo's time here was well-spent?**


	8. Sharp Teeth, Sharp Tongue: marace

**"What a nice little sound, I think I'll bite there again." with marco/ace? and biting makes me think vampires or werewolves ;3333 (cool if not though)** requested by anon

 **warnings/tags:** biting, claws, werewolf!chara, minor bloodplay

 **ship:** marace

 **hi lmao check my abt before u req things**

* * *

"What a nice sound," Ace says, his tongue against Marco's throat and his teeth around Marco's adam's apple, and Marco can't help but whimper. "I think I'll bite there again."

His claws come out when Ace's mouth fastens around the side of his neck, ripping through the sheets and into their mattress, and Ace laughs against his throat, breath huffing across Marco's skin. He tilts his head even further back, a surrender that Ace takes full advantage of, despite having only picked up on it a few weeks ago. Ace had fallen asleep with his head buried in the crook of Marco's neck and Marco had woken up him up with his tiny whines and the bare squirms he made at Ace's every breath.

Ace resettles himself on Marco's lap, teeth nipping along Marco's jaw, and Marco flexes his hands, trying to get his claws out of their bedding so he can let the tips rake across Ace's side, or grab him by the neck and pin him down, but they're very firmly stuck and he finds himself just digging them further into the mattress.

Obviously watching his struggle, Ace laughs, his breath ghosting across the bottom of Marco's chin, and then he bites down on the other side of Marco's neck so hard that Marco can feel every indent of his teeth, and his blood burns like he's in the moonlight.

His head tilts back further, and before he has time to stop himself he howls at the ceiling, and Ace dissolves into a fit of laughter, latching on to Marco's bare shoulders so he doesn't fall. "Oh my god no wonder my neighbours keep asking if I have a dog!" he says, chest shaking, and Marco bites his lip, feeling his canines draw blood. Ace looks up at how quickly Marco cuts off his howl, his face scrunching in concern when he sees the blood on Marco's lips.

His thumb traces through the red, smoothing it out, and he leans forward to kiss the rest of it off. Marco's blood on his lips, Ace's teeth marks on Marco's throat-

He feels his heart skip a beat, blood hot and wild, and it only grows worse when Ace smirks at him, obviously having caught how Marco's eyes have shifted. He tears through the rest of the bedding, grabbing Ace around the waist and throwing him on the ruined stuffing of their bed, and Ace bounces just slightly, his hair in a tangled halo around his head.

"C'mon tiger," Ace taunts, "make _me_ howl."

* * *

 **conversation that takes place after they get off/after ace's one-liner:**

 **"Ace you know im not a tiger, im a werewolf"**

 **"sam dif"**

 **"it really is not, tigers cannot howl"**

 **"marco gfdi you're ruining the moment/afterglow that was a rlly good one liner okay"**


End file.
